A Case of Mistaken Bedroom Identity (M version)
by Sherlockian87
Summary: The blanket and sheet had moved and the bed dipped, followed by a body's length of warmth stretching out alongside her. This was what pulled Molly from her sleep, coupled with the all-too familiar scent of cologne.


**So if you follow me on tumblr (which I no longer have)**

 **You might have seen me bitching and moaning about the fact that I wanted to take a break from writing this week due to the fact that I wrote allll last weekend ...**

 **But what did my traitor of a brain decide to do?! Give me an idea for a one shot. Damn you brain.**

 **Anyway, here it is.**

 **OH. And this is rather IMPORTANT! There will be two versions of this fic posted (same title)**

 **One is rated TEEN the other will be rated MATURE (this one!)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The blanket and sheet had moved and the bed dipped, followed by a body's length of warmth stretching out alongside her. This was what pulled Molly from her sleep, coupled with the all-too familiar scent of cologne.

"Sherrrrllooccckk? What are you doing here?" she questioned sleepily.

He made a quiet noise of amusement. "I live here."

"You do?" Her voice sounded thick, her mouth dry. She blinked her eyes open, having to do so several times before her vision cleared. "Oh. Not my flat. Not my bed."

"Mmm. Nope."

She covered her face with her hands, moaning slightly.

"You've been drinking," he stated.

She dropped her hands away. "Yeah, farewell party at work for an endocrinologist. I don't remember how I got here. But you did give me a key."

Sherlock made another noise of agreement. "I did. And I'm not bothered by you being here." He moved a bit closer to her. "There's a glass of water and two aspirin on the bedside table."

"Oh! Thank you." She briefly struggled to sit up before reaching out for the glass and pills. After swallowing them she drank the entire contents of the glass and returned it to its spot, before she proceeded to lie back down. Closing her eyes she sighed slowly. "I should go. Back to my flat," she murmured.

He gently slipped his arm across her. "Nooo," he said slowly. "Stay. Stay forever if you like."

She smiled, but didn't open her eyes or make a reply; she only turned her head slightly so that the tip of her nose brushed against his shoulder.  
"You can go back to sleep," he suggested.

"Yeah ..." she whispered.

After placing a kiss upon her forehead he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile upon his lips.

* * *

Sherlock was the first to wake the following morning, and due to the fact that he had woken up many a time beside Molly, he was neither disoriented nor upset by her presence. The only thing that was different was that it was usually in her bed, in her flat. He had to admit though that he rather liked having her in his bed, speaking of _having ... e_ ver so slowly he raised the sheet so that he could move himself over her. He gently lowered his body just enough, allowing him to feel the warmth emanating from her, before tipping his head to the side and pressing his lips to that rather lovely spot where her shoulder and neck met. A small hum of pleasure escaped her and she raised her arms so that she could move her hands across his back, gripping at his shirt. He gave her skin a tiny nibble, making her laugh.

"Sherlock! I'm desperate for the loo, and a drink of water!"

With a sigh he pulled away and rolled off of her, watching as she sat up and grabbed the empty glass on the bedside table.

"We're continuing what I started when you return," he grumbled.

She looked at him over her shoulder just before she reached his bedroom door. "Oh yes please!" she said with a wide smile

He watched her go then leaned back into the pillows, but only for a second. He popped back up and quickly stripped out of his pyjamas, his cock half hard and leaking already.

There were noises of her getting a drink from the kitchen, followed by the soft pad of her footsteps as she entered his bathroom. After a few moments there was the flush of the toilet, followed by the water running. He could just make out the sound of a toothbrush; smiling to himself he lay back down upon the bed and gave his length the faintest of strokes. His cock twitched in response, hardening further.

The bathroom door opened and she stepped out, revealing to him that she too was naked. She laughed when she saw him, prostrate upon the bed, and he smiled at her and held out his hand. Moving closer to the bed she placed her small hand in his and he pulled her down beside him. Within seconds she was once more beneath him. He kissed her, letting out a satisfied hum into her mouth as they became skin to skin; she was so gloriously warm and soft against him.

Their kisses started off sweet and tender, but quickly grew in passion and hunger. He eventually pulled away from her to place a trail of open-mouth kisses down her throat. A low purr escaped her when he nuzzled at the tops of her breasts. She arched her back slightly letting him know how much she wanted his mouth on her.

Resituating himself slightly, so that he was more at level with her breasts, he took her nipple between his lips and after giving it the tiniest of sucks he replaced his lips with his teeth and gave her nipple a faint tug. She gasped then moaned, his cock twitching in response. He knew how much she enjoyed that tiny bit of pain. He switched over to her other breast and repeated the action before he continued his way downwards, stilling a moment to nibble at her belly button. When he reached her vee of trimmed curls a small noise of approval rumbled up from his throat; she was already wet and glistening.

"Sherlock!" she said his name in a breathy whisper.

He glanced up at her, pleased to see that she was looking down at him through heavy-lidded eyes, her breasts rising and falling with her rapid breathing. Not breaking his gaze from hers he placed his hands on her inner thighs, and using his thumbs he spread her folds apart. He fought back a groan as the heady scent of her arousal washed over him. Still keeping his eyes locked on hers he lowered his mouth, his lips making direct contact with her clit.

"Oh!" she cried, throwing her head back as her hips rose up to press herself against him.

He smoothed his hands up to her hips and gently eased her back down on the bed, holding her there as he continued to ravish her clit with his tongue. Within moments she was screaming his name as he brought her to orgasm. He gave her clit a tender little kiss then sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She gave a blissful sigh before reaching out for him and he allowed her to pull him down on top of her.

"You do that so well," she murmured before kissing him.

The moan she let out when she tasted herself on his tongue went straight to his cock; it pulsed against her, aching to be buried in her glorious warmth. A jolt coursed through him when he suddenly felt her hand on his length. She teased him with her fingertip, giggling quietly when she felt him twitch.

"God Molly!" he gasped out. "I need to be inside of you."

"Yes!" she moaned in agreement before guiding him to her entrance.

Deciding to give her a slight taste of her own medicine, he only placed the tip at her centre before bringing it upwards to circle her clit.

"Please!" she whimpered, after he had repeated this three more times.

His cock was so slick with her moisture that when he at last nudged the head into her he managed to slide in fully with perfect ease.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..." he groaned into her skin, pressing his face into her neck.

She held onto him tightly, her arms crossed over his shoulders, reveling in the noises that he made each time that he first entered her. It always thrilled her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes that she had the power to make him feel so good.

Slowly he began to thrust, keeping his face buried against her neck. She rocked her hips up to meet his, both of them moaning in response to the joint sensations their bodies were creating

"Oh Sherlock!" she whimpered.

He at last raised his head in order to kiss her, slipping one hand down the length of her body in order to raise her leg so that he could angle his cock more deeply.

They were both unable to keep silent; it had always been this way. At first there would be soft sighs and quiet moans but quickly these would grow in pitch and would be combined with gasps of each others names followed by "oh fuck" and "Yes! Oh yes!" This morning was no exception.

Sherlock held tightly onto Molly's hip as he continued to thrust into her as deep and as swiftly as he could, encouraged by her guttural moans. That was different, but he rather liked it, and was certain he was giving her some new sort of pleasure. He was assured of this when she begged him to continue "just like that!" as she held tightly onto his shoulders.

When she came moments later he was certain that it was one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever given her. It was a beautiful sight. She cried out his name as her blunt fingernails left crescent moons in his shoulders. Her entire body was trembling and her back arched as she threw her head back, baring her throat to him.

He continued to thrust into her, her walls tightening and fluttering around him in the most delightful way. After a few more moments her back lowered to the bed and she opened her eyes to look at him. The expression upon her face was that of pure bliss. Her skin was flushed, and her eyes almost appeared to be sparkling. He kissed her and she gave a satisfied hum.

Shifting slightly, and not missing a single thrust, he grabbed her legs and hooked them over his arms before he leaned further forward and kissed her again. She was moaning into his mouth, the angle that he was now entering her was entirely new.

"Oh God Sherlock!" she gasped between kisses, as he quickened his pace. "That feels so good!"

The room filled with the sound of flesh meeting flesh as he frantically thrust into her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she encouraged.

He was groaning uncontrollably now, she loved it when he reached this point, knowing that he was close, so close to tipping over the edge.

"Kiss me!" she whimpered.

He did just that, only at the last second to pull away as he gave one final thrust into her. His orgasm soared through him, and she was gifted with the sight of his own blissful expression. She reached up and cradled his face in her hands. He pressed his forehead to hers, murmuring her name quietly.

They stayed like this for several moments until he eased back slightly so that she could lower her legs. Now that she was a bit more comfortable she reached up and pulled him down to her and wrapped him in her embrace. He kissed her as they moved onto their sides, a sweaty tangle of limbs and legs.

Minutes passed as they basked quietly in the afterglow of their love making. Sherlock was gently running his hand up and down the length of her, periodically tapping out bits of Mozart upon her skin. Her eyes were closed, but he knew that she wasn't asleep.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" she questioned suddenly.

"I did," he replied, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I do. Why do you think I gave you a key?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "To bring you body parts, even when you aren't home," she quipped.

He made a small noise of agreement. "Welllll yes, but that's not the only reason why." He slipped his hand to her lower back, tilting closer to her. "I want you here Molly. Permanently."

She smiled at him. "I want to be here too."

"Good." He gave her a brief kiss. "That's settled." Another kiss. "I'll have Mycroft get some of his men to move your things … and he'll handle breaking your lease. I'll text him … _later_." Sherlock kissed her again, this time a bit more deeply and prolonged.

She hummed against his lips, and he could feel her smiling as he nudged her onto her back, his body settling quite comfortably against hers. She crossed her arms over his shoulders, rolling her hips in a rather delightfully provocative way as their kiss continued.

When they at last parted, only doing so because they were desperate for breath, Sherlock struggled to speak. Molly waited patiently, breathing rather heavily herself.

"There's something I need to tell you," he hurried out. "Something I want to make clear."

"All right," she said, the tiniest niggle of worry in the back of her mind.

He put an end to her worry with a quick, passion-filled kiss. Parting once more, he gently leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to move in with me just so that I can have convenient access to your body. Although …" He rolled his hips provocatively. "That is by far one of the highlights!"

She giggled.

"But it's not just the sex," he continued. "I want your companionship and your presence in my daily life. I highly value your opinion and I know that—"

His sentence was cut short by her pressing her mouth to his, bringing an end to what could have very easily turned into a long-winded discussion of his reasons for why he needed and wanted her in Baker Street. Little did he know that all it had taken was for him to give her a key to the flat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehehe ... I must admit ... I do rather like my brain ... well some of the time ... damn these two idiots! HAHA!**

 **I hope you liked it, and if you did please leave a review, they brighten my day! :)**


End file.
